THE IMMORTALITY OF LOVE
by Madu Maquine
Summary: "Tudo o que temos é o agora, pois o passado não volta e o futuro talvez não chegue. O tempo apenas segue em frente." (Emilly Grittem)
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

{...}

Sara ainda não acreditava! Gil havia retornado à Las Vegas. Mesmo após cinco anos de divórcio, ela ainda não sabia lidar com o assunto. Afinal não é possível esquecer um sentimento que se é nutrido há anos.

Porém, as coisas mudaram. Logo após o divórcio, Sara resolveu refazer sua vida. Pediu licença de um ano e, ao retornar, veio a surpresa: ela havia adotado uma criança. Cujo nome era Louis Sidle.

Ao receber a notícia, a equipe ficou pasma. Em todos esses anos de convivência nunca imaginaram a Perita sendo mãe. Porém, logo após o susto, o pequeno Louis virou o mascote da equipe.

DB já havia comunicado ao pessoal a respeito de sua saída do laboratório. Com isso, a vaga de supervisor ficara disponível, ótima oportunidade para Sara.

A Morena preencheu o formulário conforme fora pedido. Todavia, precisara resolver apenas um caso, para saber a resposta.

Mal sabia Sara que este caso mudaria sua vida por completo…


	2. Chapter 1

**__**12 horas antes**__** ** _ _ **…**__**

"Essa é a quarta vez na semana?" De braços cruzados, Louis questionava a mãe.

"Eu sinto muito querido, mas esse caso é importante. Prometo recompensá-lo!" Sara acabara de receber um chamado de Russell para uma nova cena de crime, a última que ela investigaria antes de assumir seu novo cargo.

"Está bem, mas eu escolherei o local!" O menino de 6 anos fez o mesmo biquinho de sua mãe, uma mania fofa que ele adquiriu ao longo dos anos.

"Não esqueça de escovar os dentes antes de dormir e obedeça a Nicole." a Morena já estava com a chave do carro em suas mãos.

"Sim senhora!" o pequeno prestou continência.

Rindo de seu jeito, Sara se ajoelhou ficando na altura de Louis e depositou um beijo em seu rosto.

"Eu te amo!"

"Eu também amo a senhora, mamãe"

{…}

A cena não era uma das melhores. As pessoas estavam agitadas, muitas delas feridas recebendo ajuda de paramédicos, e os mortos estavam a caminho do necrotério.

Sara poderia estar há anos nesse trabalho, mas nunca iria se acostumar com a realidade, ainda mais agora tendo um filho.

Aos poucos, o resto da equipe chegara ao cassino e, adentrando o local, eles encontram Russell. Logo, as funções de cada um fora distribuída. Russell foi até Sara que ainda não havia se pronunciado.

"Eu sei que você está se dedicando à diretoria. A coisa não poderia ser maior do que já está. Sara, você quer esse caso?"

Sara acenou confirmando a pergunta.

"Ótimo." respondeu DB. "o caso é seu."

As provas foram coletadas, fotos do local tiradas, e novas teorias formadas. A equipe de Las Vegas trabalhava a todo vapor neste caso, que poderia ou não, estar relacionado ao terrorismo.

A visibilidade do caso passou a ser internacional. No mesmo instante que viu a notícia, Catherine ligou para seu supervisor e pediu para participar do caso. Sua chegada em Las Vegas foi rápida, afinal trabalhar no FBI tinha suas vantagens.

Com a ajuda de Catherine, os peritos voltaram ao laboratório para processar as evidências obtidas no local do crime.

Sara estava se preparando para conversar com a esposa do Homem-bomba, quando seu celular toca. Era Louis, foi inevitável um sorriso se formar. Todas as noites, antes de dormir, Louis ligava para mãe a fim de ouvir seu boa noite.

Com novas descobertas, a investigação acabava de tomar um novo rumo, as provas apontavam para uma velha conhecida, Lady Heather. Sara tentou não se abalar com a notícia, porém ela não pode conter-se.

O dia chegava e Sara teria que dobrar o turno, mas antes ela iria em sua casa tomar um banho e dar explicações a seu homenzinho da casa. Quando a morena estava perto de seu carro, ouve a voz de Conrad.

"Sara, espere!" ela parou e ele se aproximou dela. "Isso vai soar estranho, mas, sabe onde Grissom está?" Sara arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Grissom?"

"Sim."

"Deixe-me ver. Pegue um globo terrestre, gire-o, ache o azul e escolha um oceano. Pode estar em qualquer lugar. Porquê?"

"Lady Heather. Você sabe que ela pode estar envolvida nesse caso."

"O que isso tem a ver com meu ex-marido?" ainda era estranho para ela admitir que Gil era seu ex-marido.

"Grissom conhece ela mais do que todos. Creio que isso nos revelaria mais coisas sobre o caso."

"Conrad, com todo respeito, eu e Greg podemos cuidar dela."

"Tenho que usar todos os recursos Sara, essa bola de neve é internacional agora. Você tem, pelo menos, o celular dele?"

Sara verificou sua lista de contatos e passou o número de Grissom à Conrad. Ele agradeceu e ela seguiu seu caminho.

{…}

Era impreterível não pensar nela. Não tinha um dia sequer que Gil deixara sua lembrança morrer. Sara era constante em seus pensamentos, e agora, depois de cinco anos separados eles iriam se reencontrar.

Seu coração parecia falhar ao ver que estava cada vez mais perto de sua ex-mulher. Com a mala em sua mão, ele ficou parado no meio do laboratório, as coisas haviam mudado por lá. Uma jovem ruiva passara por ele e logo parou.

"Sr. Grissom?" ele a olhou surpreso, quem poderia ser aquela garota? "Ai meu Deus! Oi, seja bem-vindo! Faz tempo desde que o vi pela última vez! Mas veja, CSI nível 1. Eu consegui!" ela continuava falando sem parar "Sabe o que é mais louco? é meu primeiro dia." ela sorriu. "você quer tirar meu sangue ou me oferecer um grilo com cobertura de chocolate?" ele arqueou a sobrancelha. "De qualquer forma, eu tenho que correr. Foi bom vê-lo!" ela virou e foi embora o deixando ainda mais confuso.

Todavia, isso não durou muito, ao virar-se Grissom deparou-se com aquela que muitas vezes tirou seu sono…

"Sara."

"Gil."

A troca de olhares foi algo imprescindível. A ultima vez que haviam se visto foi na assinatura do divórcio.

"Eu voltei!" foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu falar.

"Eu vi isso." eles ficaram mantendo contato visual até a chegada de Conrad.

{...}

Depois de "visitarem" o quarto vermelho de Lady Heather. Grissom, Sara e Henry estavam em campo explodindo um protótipo de uma bomba. As marcas eram similares com as encontradas no cassino, eles estavam avançando bastante.

Sara mesmo que inconsciente ainda pensava na cena "ver você de novo me deixou sem palavras". Gil sabia realmente como desconcertar uma mulher. Ela balançou a cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos.

Seu celular tocou. Ela tirou-o de sua cintura e nele havia algo escrito.

 _ _ **Apresentação escolar do Louis.**__

"Droga! Sabia que estava esquecendo algo!" ela suspirou frustrada.

"O que aconteceu?" Gil tentou esconder, sem sucesso, sua curiosidade.

"Eu…" antes de explicar o motivo de sua frustração, o celular de Sara toca, era DB.

 _"Sara?" sua voz denunciava uma falsa calma._

 _"Oi Russel, temos algum progresso no caso?"_

 _"Sara, eu_ _…_ _" ele suspirou "Onde você está?"_

 _"Russell o que aconteceu? Eu estou em campo."_

 _"Primeiro eu quero dizer que nada de grave aconteceu com ele."_

 _"Ele quem Russell?" a morena começava a ficar nervosa. Uma sensação ruim se instalava em seu peito_ _…_ _Ela nunca tinha sentido isso antes._

 _"Ocorreu mais um atentado."_

 _"Onde?"_

 _"Na escola onde o Louis estuda"_


	3. Chapter 02

Sara não conseguia esconder seu nervosismo. Depois da ligação de Russell, um morena avisou do atentado a Grissom. Ele pediu para ir e ela concedeu. Mesmo sabendo seu filho estava bem, seu coração da mãe não ficaria melhor até vê-lo.

"O que está o preocupando tanto Sara?" uma morena realmente não conseguiu esconder suas emoções, ainda mais na companhia de Gil.

"Muita coisa mudou nesses cinco anos Gil ..." ela suspirou "O atentado que teve foi na escola onde meu filho estuda". Sara apertou o volante com força tentando controlar suas emoções.

Gil ao ouvir estas palavras virou para Sara surpreso.

"Filho?" perguntou com como sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"Sim". ela o olhou e logo depois voltou sua atenção para pista.

O resto do percurso foi realizado em silêncio total. Gil pôde perceber que é uma realidade com a sua vida ... Ela construiu uma nova história, na qual ele não estava incluído.

Sara estacionou o carro em frente a escola e saiu rapidamente. A perita logo avistou seu filho ao lado de Russell, foi inevitável ... Sara correu em sua direção e abrindo os braços, abraçou seu filho.

"Meu amor!" com os olhos marejados Sara continuava agarrada seu filho "eu fiquei tão preocupada". ela se afastou e acariciou seu rosto. "você está bem?" perguntou preocupada.

"Estou sim mamãe ... Falei para senhora que já sou um homem !." Ela riu eo carregou.

"É claro que é meu amor". Sara agora dividia sua atenção com DB. "O que aconteceu?"

Catherine e Gil surpresos com uma cena que acabaram de ver ... A Sara de antes não demonstram tanto afeto em publico, ela realmente era outra mulher. Recuperada, Catherine Tomou uma palavra;

"Segundo testemunhas, uma apresentação estava começando quando a professora saiu de sua cadeira e seguiu para o palco. Um homem se incomodou com uma cena e foi falar com ela, quando é viu a bomba". ela olhou no bloco e viu o nome do sujeito "Tobias alertou e todos correram de lá".

"Isso é bastante estranho, eu conhecia uma Lúcia e sei que não é capaz de tal ato".

"Como pessoas podem ser você". Gil se pronunciou por primeira vez a partir de uma semana.

Sara decidiu ignorar seu comentário e virou-se para Russell.

"Onde ela está"

"Ainda no mesmo local. O esquadrão antibombas está cuidando disso."

{...}

" _ **Estou aqui pela Lady Heather"**_ Essa frase não saia um segundo sequer da mente de Sara. Seu olhar percorria todo o local. A angustia em seu peito voltara, só de pensar que algo poderia acontecer com seu menino… Ela não queria nem imaginar tal coisa.

"Ele está bem Sara." a morena suspirou.

"Eu sei, mas… Eu não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a ele." ela olhou mais uma vez o local destruído e virou-se. "Isso não faz sentido. Por que ela não atingiu o máximo de pessoas que podia?"

"Creio que, quem estava do outro lado do telefone queria ter controle da situação. Acho que ele nos enviou uma mensagem."

"Ele?" ela arqueou a sobrancelha. "você nem cogitou a possibilidade de Lady Heather está do outro lado?"

"Não pensei."

"Gil, ela é uma manipuladora. Vive controlando pessoas há anos."

"De acordo com a sua teoria, Lady Heather era a dominante nesta cena, dando as ordens. E a mulher bomba era a submissa, acatando as ordens, certo?"

"Certo."

"Pelas regras, o dominante não pode ferir seu submisso." sua voz ficava cada vez mais firme indicando uma alteração em seu humor. "e se, por algum motivo, ferir, o submisso pode usar a palavra segura e interromper a dor."

"Isso não é um jogo de fetiche! Eu tentei me conter Gil, mas a vida do meu filho ficou em risco!"

"Sara, a Heather nunca fez mal a ninguém, com intenção de matar, mesmo pessoas inocentes ou crianças. Vai contra tudo o que ela representa terapeuticamente."

Sara respira fundo e continua;

"Qual sua palavra segura com ela?"

"Pare!" o duplo sentido era evidente.

"Certamente usaríamos ela hoje."

Em um silêncio incômodo, Sara e Gil seguiram para a sala de aula a procura de provas. No meio do caminho Sara foi falar com o professor e Gil continuou andando até a sala.

O ex perito começou analisar a cena, enquanto olhava a mesa da professora, Sara entrou na sala.

"Eu falei com o diretor." ela olhou em volta e viu um dos desenhos de Louis, Sara sorriu orgulhosa "Lúcia tirou licença duas vezes. A secretara pagou uma terapeuta…" ela olhou para Grissom "O nome dela era Dra. Kessler."

{...}

 ** _ **Laboratório criminal**_** ** _ **…**_**

Russell acabara de convocar a todos para uma reunião de família… A equipe aos poucos tomava conta da sala.

"Como está o pequeno?" perguntou Greg a Sara. Quando soube a notícia do atentado, o loiro ficou preocupado com seu afilhado.

"Está bem mais tranquilo do que eu." ela sorriu "você sabe como ele é…"

"E como sei… Esse pestinha não me deixa dormir nos fins de semana." Gil, mesmo resolvendo suas palavras-cruzadas, prestava atenção na conversa.

"Eu não mandei vocês viciarem o menino em videogame…" Greg levantou os braços, rendendo-se.

Com a equipe toda reunida eles começaram a debater sobre o caso.

"Qual seria a ligação entre esses dois atentados?" perguntou Greg.

"Ambos era pacientes de Lady Heather." respondeu Sara.

Gil se remexeu incomodado, mas nada falou.

"Ela é cúmplice ou o cérebro?" Era a vez de Catherine.

"Acho que ela está sendo incriminada." Gil se pronunciou. Todos o olharam confusos "Quem poderia ter acesso as coisas que não poderiam ter acesso?"

Com esse novo detalhe, Sara e Jim decidiram ir à casa de Heather procurar mais provas de sua possível culpa ou inocência. Brass ficou do lado de fora e Sara adentrou a casa, e com um aparelho especifico ela buscava sinais de escutas pela casa.

Em companhia do grampo, foram encontrados fitas de sessões da Dra. Kessler. A perita logo percebeu que faltavam 3 meses de gravações. Quando Sara ia passar as informações a Jim, a morena ouve um barulho e vê uma mulher ruiva correndo para fora da casa.

Sara a segue e pede para ela para, porém isso não acontece. A mulher entra no carro e ao dar a partida o mesmo explode.

Com as provas já no laboratório e Brass recebendo alta no hospital, Sara decidiu ir à sua casa para ver seu filho. A morena precisava descansar, pelo menos alguns minutos. Esse caso estava exigindo o seu máximo.

Quando chegou em casa, viu Louis no sofá, assistindo Os padrinhos mágicos. Sara deixou sua bolsa próxima da mesinha e sentou ao lado do filho.

"O que você me diz de um passeio a dois… Você escolhe o local." ele a olhou animado.

"Serio mamãe!?"

"Claro, querido."

"Montanha Russa lá vamos nós!" Sara riu da animação do filho.

{…}

A tarde de Sara foi dedicada à Louis. Mãe e filho se divertiam no parque. Louis era um menino adorável, travesso e espontâneo como todo menino de sua idade. Quem o visse hoje, não imaginaria o que ele passou quando bebê.

 _Durante sua licença, Sara fez algumas viagens e em uma delas conheceu Louis. Ela estava dirigindo à noite em uma estrada quando de longe avistou o que parecia ser um carro próximo a ribanceira._

 _Desesperada, a morena encostou o carro e correu em direção do acidente. No banco da frente estavam, já mortos, um homem e uma mulher de mais ou menos 30 anos. Na parte traseira estava um bebê chorando muito. Ele era o único sobrevivente daquela tragédia._

 _Sara abriu a porta traseira e retirou o bebê de seu carrinho. O acalentou até que o pequeno parou de chorar._

 _Desde então, não é conseguido mais se distanciar do menino. Ao saber que não é ninguém, Sara decidiu entrar com a pedido de adoção._

Depois de ir em quase todos os brinquedos, Sara e Louis decidiram ir em uma sorveteria próxima ao parque. Já sentados, Louis decide iniciar um assunto que está em questão.

"Mamãe posso perguntar algo?"

"Claro querido" Sara sorriu para o filho.

"Quem era o homem que chegou com você na escola?"


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

"Você lembra que antes de você entrar na minha vida a mamãe já havia casado, pois então… Grissom é meu ex marido, Louis." o menino a olhou confuso.

"Mas você disse que ele morava longe. O que ele veio fazer aqui?"

"Ele está me ajudando em um caso importante querido."

"Então se ele está de volta à Vegas, quer dizer que vocês podem se casar de novo e ele ser meu novo papai?" Sara riu com a ideia do filho, quem dera se a vida fosse tão simples assim!

"Isso não acontecerá querido… Eu e Grissom seguimos caminhos diferentes. Eu tenho você e ele também deve ter alguém na vida dele. E quando esse caso acabar, nossa rotina volta a ser a mesma, querido!" ela alcançou sua mão e acariciou.

"Ele gosta de parques?" Sara o olha confusa. "Porque ele está vindo em nossa direção."

Na mesma hora, Sara olha pra trás e comprova que Grissom estava chegando em sua mesa.

"Olá" se pronunciou Grissom quando os alcançou. Com suas mãos nos bolsos da calça, Gil demonstrava sua insegurança.

"Oi." respondeu Sara e Louis. "você quer sentar Sr. Grissom?" perguntou Louis.

"Eu aceito, obrigado." Grissom puxou a cadeira e sentou-se ao lado de Sara. Que demorou uns segundo até criar coragem para encará-lo.

A troca de olhares não passou despercebida pela criança, mesmo tão pequeno Louis sabia o que aquele olhar significava. _"por que será que os adultos complicam as coisas?"_ o pequenino se perguntava.

Enquanto isso, um vendedor de algodão-doce passava em frente a mesa deles, para Louis, àquela era a situação perfeita para deixá-los a sós. Louis chamou a atenção da mãe e pediu para comprar o doce, Sara lhe deu o dinheiro e ele correu até o vendedor.

"Deixe-me adivinhar. Está aqui pela montanha-russa?" Perguntou Sara, Gil sorriu.

"Ela tem o poder fascinante de me deixar mais leve" eles sorriram. "eu queria aproveitar essa oportunidade para lhe pedir desculpas. Eu compreendo o que está passando, mas assim como você acredita que Heather é culpada, eu creio que ela é inocente."

Sara suspirou.

"Aceito suas desculpas, mas não vamos tocar nesse assunto novamente. Eu estou aqui para me divertir com meu filho… Falar de trabalho apenas no laboratório."

Sara olhou a sua voltar a procura de Louis e sorriu quando viu o menino caminhando em sua direção com dois algodões-doces da cor azul e um da cor rosa.

"My Queen!" Louis reverenciou Sara entregando a ela o doce.

"My King!" Sara toda derretida com o gesto do filho, o cumprimentou da mesma forma aceitando o algodão-doce.

Louis foi para perto de Grissom.

"Aceita?" ele apontou para um algodão-doce azul que estava em suas mãos.

"Claro." Gil pegou o doce da mão do jovenzinho.

Louis sentou-se novamente e começou a comer seu doce.

"Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta Sr. Grissom?" seus olhinhos curiosos ansiavam por uma resposta.

"Se eu puder respondê-la… Pode sim."

"Pense bem o que você perguntará Louis." Sara falou temerosa. Seu filho muitas vezes a deixava em uma saia justa com suas "perguntas".

"Antes quero me apresentar como deve ser." O modo como o menino falava parecia que já era um adulto. O que Sara achava encantador. "Meu nome é Louis Sidle e tenho seis anos. Mas voltando à pergunta. O tio Nick e tio Greg me contaram muitas histórias… Uma em especial me deixou curioso, o senhor é o perito que tirou sangue da novata?"

Gil confirmou a pergunta com um aceno.

"Que legal!" o menino sorriu e Sara gargalhou da cara que Gil fez. "Ouvi histórias fascinantes a seu respeito Sr. Grissom."

"Eu vou ter uma conversa muito seria com seus tios Louis." Falou Sara tentando se recuperar do ocorrido. Louis apenas balançou seus ombros, estava despreocupado com isso… Afinal, ele tinha seus métodos de conseguir certas informações, principalmente quando sua melhor fonte era Hodges.

{…}

Depois da tarde descontraída, Grissom recebeu o telefonema de L.H e seguiu para o restaurante. Eles conversam sobre o ocorrido e Gil a convence de ir até a delegacia prestar um depoimento.

Dentro da sala de interrogatório o clima estava pesado demais. L.H desestabilizava Sara e isso era visível para todos. Derrotada, ela saiu da sala para tentar se acalmar e isso resultou em uma confissão silenciosa à Catherine… Ela ainda sentia algo por Gil.

{...}

 _"Bomba! Todos para fora, agora!" Catherine gritou puxando Lindsey e correndo._

A primeira coisa que Grissom fez foi puxar Sara pelos braços e correr para um lugar seguro. Assim que o fez Gil percebeu que Sara estava nervosa. Ele ficou na sua frente e lhe abraçou…

"Está tudo bem Sara. Você está segura agora." Ela encostou em seu peito e se pôs a chorar. A pressão desse caso, a definição de sua carreira, todo estresse foi descarregado nesse choro.

Gil tentou acalmá-la até que ela pare de chorar. Eles desfazem o abraço e começou novamente a troca de olhares. Grissom limpou uma das lágrimas de Sara e acariciou seu rosto. E, com essa aproximação um beijo é consumado.

 _" _ **Num único beijo saberás tudo aquilo que tenho calado"**__ _ **(Pablo Neruda)**_


End file.
